Funds are requested for travel and registration fees for 60 participants in a Gordon Research Conference on "Immunological and Molecular Aspects of Parasitism" to be held in New London, New Hampshire on August 3-7, 1981. The aim of this conference is to provide an exchange of information on important topics in the fields of immunological and molecular parasitology and to bring together investigators from both disciplines. A further goal of the conference will be to give younger scientists (graduate students and postdoctoral fellows) the opportunity to interact with established researchers in the context of a major international meeting. The need for the meeting stems from the tremendous expansion of research and knowledge in parasitology which has occured during the past decade and the suitability of the Gordon Research Conference as an informal yet intensive format for information exchange.